Family Time
by RealGhostwolf55
Summary: After Kodi returned from being gone, the balto family (and friends) decide to go on a vacation. But when nothing goes as planned, will they make it back (happens after I Need You)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _ **So I've been busy for about a year with school, so I didn't have time for more stories. But I'm back and ready to make some more stories (also, please no hate on the quality, I'm still beginning)**_

Kodi, Aleu and Dusty are sitting in the boiler room. 'You know, when you was gone, I was kind off worried sick about you Kodi, you could of died out there.' Kodi looks up at his sister with anger. 'Your one to talk. Maybe you should look at yourself before talking about someone else. Going off with those wolves like that, YOU could have been killed.' Aleu looks at her favourite brother as he walks through the door. 'What's with him', she asks, and Dusty just looks at the floor. 'It's Shadow, his roommate. He's going to the vets for surgery. He's just worried for his friend.' Aleu thanks her and runs off into the night.

'WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE. YOU HAVE TO BEEN BY THE WOLVES, THAT IS WHERE YOU BELONG'. Aleu jumps up and looks into the fire. When they found Kodi, Aleu was offered a place in the post office. She really likes it there. 'Bad dream. Maybe Dingo is awake. I can always look.' She just gets up when the door opens. 'Hi mom, can't sleep, mind if I stay here with you?' Aleu looks at her daughter and grins. 'Sure, come on.' They lay there for an hour or so before hearing a sound from outside. The door opens again and Saba walks in. 'Aleu, I need to talk to you alone.' Aleu looks at her with anger in her eyes. 'You need to talk to me. Well that's the first in what, 2 years? You have just been gone. You just thought you owned the world. Tirza, could you stay here while I go with my sister a minute.' They leave the building and walk out of town. 'Exactly where are you taking me?' Saba just ignores her and keeps on walking until they reach Balto's old boat. 'I thought this would be a great place to say I'm sorry. I know I've been a bitch most of my life but that is going to change. I want to be a better sister. I want to start doing things with you guys." At that moment Aleu realises that all her brothers and sisters are there. 'So what do you guys think? I'm not sure she is telling the truth.' Saba looks at Dingo and sees he's smiling. Than Kodi came with the solution. 'We can always throw her into the water. If she yells at us she's lying.' The all agree before Saba can say anything and they all pick her up and throw her into the water.

 _ **I'll leave it at this for now, because I need to think about chapter two here. If anyone has any idea's please let me know. Just a small disclaimer, I don't own any of the original Balto characters, I do own Tirza and no one is allowed to use her without my permission. Colleen and Zoe are going to make a reappearance in chapter two, and I don't own them either. Again, please no hate on the stories, I'm not as good as some of the other writers here**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

 _ **I'll try to make a chapter every day, mainly because of the time I have to finish stories and the time I'm spending on my book. So, enjoy**_

'Come on Tirza, you will need to run faster if you want to join the team.' Kodi, Dusty, Ralph and Tirza stop to catch a breath, and Tirza looks up at her uncle. 'You've got to be kidding me. Run faster. You know I'm just 9 months old, right? I'm not as fast as you guys yet. I'm still growing.' The others laugh while Tirza looks at them in disbelief. 'What's so funny? Guys, come on.' 'You know Tirza, you need to talk to Dingo. He knows how it feels to be pushed to run faster. We did it to him too.' She looks at Dusty and turns around, only to be called back by Ralph. 'Say hi to Colleen for me and tell her that her medicine is in.'

Dingo looks out of the window and sees his favourite (and only) niece walking up to his house. 'Tirza, what's up? Anything I can help you with?' She looks up and asks where Colleen is. 'I need to tell her the meds are in.' 'Don't worry, I'll tell her. What can I help you with?' she tells him about her day so far and he laughs. 'Yup, they did that to me to. That's one of the reasons I didn't make the team. I just couldn't keep up. Don't worry, your faster than I am. And younger. You'll make the team if you want to. Anyway, tell the others to meet Balto and Jenna by the old boat. They have something to tell us, I'll tell Colleen about the medicine.' 'Sure, I'll meet you there.' Saying that, she turns around only to almost bump into Zoe. 'Hi Zoe. Could you help me with something?' Zoe looks at her cousin and nods. They walk out and tell the others.

'So, I've called you all here to tell you all something. Duke has decided that we need a vacation. He is bringing us all with him. The destination is unknown but he says we might like it. So get your stuff and meet me here again in twenty minutes.' They all rush home, and Dusty and Kodi are the first to make it back. 'That's fast guys, are you in a hurry or something.' 'Sorry mom, just can't wait to get away from mail run for some time, it's driving me crazy.' The laugh and the others return with their stuff as well. They make their way to Duke's boat (He bought a boat from the money her earned flying mail to further parts of Alaska) and go on board. They chose whose suit is whose and get settled. By the time Dusty and Kodi were finished it got darker and now their sitting on the upper deck looking at the sun disappearing into sea. 'Do you ever think what is beyond that horizon? What I'm trying to say is that Dingo has been there, he knows what is out there. But you and I don't.' Dusty looks at her mate and notices that he is nervous. 'Kodi, I think the world is out there. Other parts of the world. Why are you nervous, where going to have a wonderful time, right?' 'I don't like water, you know that. I just thought that we would see land by now. I mean, look at all that water. I didn't think that much water would be possible.' They didn't notice Colleen and Dingo walking up to them, and Kodi jumps feet. 'You should see the trip home from London than. We were on the water for almost 3 weeks. But knowing Duke he will go on land soon, I noticed dad also doesn't like the sea that much.' Kodi turns around and sees his brother standing there. 'DINGO, YOU MADE ME JUMP AGAIN.' Kodi chases his brother while he runs away laughing, leaving Dusty and Colleen alone. 'You like it I take it? I think I know where we are going. It looks like were heading into the direction of New York, but I could be wrong.' Dusty looks at her. 'You know Colleen, I like it. You and Dingo, I'm glad you're here. Zoe and Tirza are great friends and you and Dingo have a lot in common. I have known Dingo from a young age and he is really sweet. I just hope Kodi doesn't get him, that would be bad.' Colleen and Dusty laugh and talk for a while before heading to bed. Kodi and Dingo were having a chat and laughing with Balto and Jenna, and Tirza was running round the ship (which is quite large), in order to join the team. All is well on the ship, until Duke announces a storm closing in, and orders them all to go to their quarters.

 _ **So this chapter is a bit longer than any of the others will be purely because I had the time today. I will not be making a chapter tomorrow because of a meeting but be sure to stay tuned for more chapters are on their way.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

 _ **Sorry for the stop in chapters here, my laptop stopped working so I had to buy a new one. Anyway, enjoy.**_

'We are headed into a storm. Get to your quarters.' Duke sounds the alarm and they make their way to their quarters. 'Do you think we'll survive?' They all look at Tirza and Aleu smiles. 'Of course we'll make it through in one piece. Duke will get us through.' They all decide to go to the largest room (Balto and Jenna's room) to stay together. 'I think it'll be best if we get some sleep. The storm must be over by tomorrow. I'll go check on Duke. Just stay here ok.' Saying that Balto leaves the room.

Duke hears the door opening and closing again. 'Who's there. I thought I told you all to go to your quarters.' He looks and sees Balto. 'Oh, sorry Balto. I thought you was someone else. Anything wrong?' Balto looks through the window and looks back at Duke. 'They are scared Duke. They are taking refuge in my hut. Any luck with the storm, it looks bad.' Duke looks at the compass. 'No. we are lost.' He looks at the sea only to see rocks heading to them. 'BALTO, GET TO THE BOATS. MAKE SURE EVERYONE IS SAFE. I'LL FOLLOW SOON.' Balto turns around and takes off. He runs and opens the door with great force, scaring everyone. 'GET TO THE LIFE BOATS. ALEU, DINGO AND KODI, STAY WITH ME. WE NEED TO HELP DUKE WITH THE SHIP BEFORE SHE GOES DOWN.' Aleu looks at her father. 'Dad, what's going g on, calm down.' 'The ship is going down. We need to get to the life boats, now.' They make their way onto the deck, and Aleu, Kodi and Dingo go with Balto to help Duke. 'WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE. YOU SHOULD BE ON THE LIFE BOATS. IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE. COME ON, LETS GO.' They make their way to the life boats and at the same time, all the boats fall into the water. They look back at the ship. The storm has stopped, and the sea is calm again. They throw their ropes to each other, so they don't lose anyone. And thinking about those last 2 hours on the ship, they are just happy they are alive. Balto checks everyone. 'Where is Dusty?' At that moment, they hear Dusty. 'Over here guys. Get on this island. We'll be safe here. They make their way to the island, and fall asleep together.

Kodi wakes up and sees Dusty is sitting in the entrance. 'Dusty, where are we?' Dusty looks at her mate and smiles. 'We're in a cave. Who are you?' Kodi looks at her and looks away. 'You don't know who I am?' 'I know who you are, but do you know who you are?' 'I'm Kodi, son of Balto and Jenna, swing dog of the Nome mail team, and your mate., why?' Dusty looks at him and smiles. 'Just making sure you didn't lose your memory. Kodi looks at her and smiles. 'And you, do you know who you are?' 'Dusty, swing dog of the mail team and your mate.' While she was saying that Kodi walked up to her and they sit together, laughing and talking. 'What's with all the noise? Can't someone get some proper sleep here?' Balto looks up and sees Kodi and Dusty together. He decides to do one of his annoying jokes. He sneaks up on them. 'So turtle doves, having a good time are we?' They jump feet and look at Balto. 'Who are you, I know who you are but do you?' Balto knows he want's to see if he has memory loss, and tells them who he is. 'I am Balto, son of Aniu, and leader of the sled dog team, mate of Jenna and Father of Kodi, Dingo, Saba and Aleu, and Grandfather of Tirza. Does that tell you enough?' by the time he was finished the others had woken up and were testing each other. The only one still sleeping was Duke.

 _ **So I am planning to bring more characters into the story, but that is up to you. Please leave a review with tips and ideas for the story (and the other stories in the future), that will help me a lot.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

 _ **So, I first want to thank the user/guest Lord Demon for helping me with ideas for this story. Also, if you want to contact me you can find my e-mail on my page. For now, enjoy.**_

'Guys, you might want to see this.' Zoe walks out of the cave only to find nobody there. 'Dad, where are you? I want to show you something.' Dingo hears his daughter and walks up to her. He follows her inside, and looks at her while she opens a chest. 'What's that?' she grabs a notebook and wants to start reading when Dingo stops her. 'Let's call the others first. GUYS, YOU MIGHT WANT TO COME HERE. ZOE FOUND SOMETHING.' The rest arrive at the cave and Zoe gives the notebook to Duke, who starts reading it. ' "17-05-1912: Day 114, I found out that the island's name is Nu Evadare." That's Romanian for no escape for anyone who doesn't know. "I found the bodies of dead people. I think many who have stranded on the island before me have died due to unknown reasons. This island is commonly referred to as The Island of Ceto." Now people know it as Shark Island. "Ceto is a female sea monster and the offspring of a water nymph, which is her mother, and a great white shark. She has a muscular humanoid body. She has shark skin, a shark tale and a shark head, and is temperamental when it comes to hunger. She killed and ate her parents, and possesses the power to create storms at will, mainly to lure ships to her island." That explains how we got here and why the storm disappeared as fast as it came. "She is extremely fast is water, and while not being able to talk, very loud. She lives in a large cave system under the island, where she brings her victims to feed on. Her lair is covered in ships and bones she throws up after eating. She can pick up any ship no matter what size." That might explain the disappearances that happened near this island.

"18-05-1912: Day 115: I have found a way of the island. I found her lair and most of the ships are still intact. If I can steal a ship I will be able to get of this god forsaken place. The entrance is located just north of the great shark peak. I have marked the exact location on the map."' They all look at each other, and Ralph is the first to break the silence. 'What if we steal a ship to. We can also get of this island than right?'

 _ **this chapter is shorter because it's the second chapter today, and its just something I have to fill the day with. I will be making a larger chapter tomorrow. Again, thanks for the idea of the island's reputation. Please leave a review on how you like the story so far. Also, if you have ideas for future stories + this story please contact me:**_ _ **realghostwolf55**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

 _ **Sorry for the late chapter, I've been busy with school. Anyway, enjoy.**_

'So Colleen, how did you and Dingo meet anyway?' Kodi looks at her and grins. 'Well, that's not a long story. His owner had a meeting and he waited outside. We met there.' Aleu, who had just finished her tenth crab, thought she hadn't heard enough stories. 'What about Zoe, how did you two meet anyway?' Dingo looks up (from his eleventh crab) and looks at his mate. 'Yeah, how did you two meet?' Colleen looks at Zoe, and starts talking.

'It happened a long time ago, just after I was born. My mother passed away and I was put on the streets. I was adopted by another collie, named Lexu. She took me in and gave me milk, and I was put by her pups, about the same age. I stayed by her for about a year, until she was found and taken in. By that time her pups had called me their sister and the oldest, Chinu, woke us all up and ordered us to run. I lost my brothers and sisters and started surviving on my own.

I was walking down Oxford Street when I heard the smallest peep ever. I turned around and when to where it came from, only to find a kitten. I hadn't eaten in days and was about to start my dinner when she cuddled into me. At that moment, I knew that I had found something special.

So we started working together. She could fit into small holes and bring food out, and I was big enough to carry her. I called her Zoe, because that's what my mother was called. Well, from that moment it all went good. She grew up and one night she read a story about Balto in the newspaper. She looked up at me and said ''Colleen, one day I want to meet Balto.'' And I just replied with, you will, one day. And look at us now. 1 year later and we have a house, a family and a proper life. That's how Zoe and I met.'

Kodi looks at Zoe and Colleen and smiles. 'Well, I must say, when I first met you I wasn't sure whether or not I could trust you. Now I know I can.

 _ **Again, sorry for the late chapter. With school started I think I'll drop the rate down to once a week or so, just to create more time for school.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So I've been asked what Tirza looks like, she is a white/grey wolf with bright blue eyes. She is based of one of the husky's I lost last year. Anyway, enjoy**_

 _ **Chapter six**_

Kodi wakes up with severe head ache, and decides to go for a walk. He gets up and starts to walk to the entrance, waking up Dusty. 'You look bad Kodi, what's wrong?' Kodi turns around and looks at Dusty. 'Kodi, your eyes are all red, are you ok?' She walks up to him and looks at him properly. 'Dust, I'm fine. Just have some head ache. Going for a walk, you want to join?' She nods and together they walk outside, over the sand bar and into the nearby forest. 'Kodi, it's been 5 weeks. Do you think we will ever make it back to Nome?' Kodi looks at her and smiles. 'We must wait until Duke is fully recovered. That fall last week didn't help. When he is ok with it, we'll go find a boat in that lair thingy Zoë talked about, and be gone. Maybe just a week or 3. Then we'll be back home.' She smiles as they walk through the forest. Dusty likes the forest, it reminds her of home. The walk until they see Aleu and Tirza through the trees, and decide to join them. 'Aleu, what's up. You look worried.' Aleu looks up and sees he brother. 'Kodi, I think we might have a problem.' They look over the cliffs and see a ship, with crew, stranded on the beach. 'Tirza found it last week, just before Duke fell down here. He was trying to get to it.' Kodi looks at them and realises that they look angry, or scared. 'Duke is the only one who can talk to them, so let's see if we can get him.' At that moment, they hear Duke nearing them, and looks over them, at the ship. 'Guys, I'm going down. Kodi, I want you with me. The rest is to get the others, and meet us on the beach.' They all look at him and Aleu, Dusty and Tirza make their way back to the cave. 'Dad won't like being woken up at this time of day.' Tirza looks at her mother and smiles. 'Well, we all know grandpa is an old grumpy pot. Come on, I have an idea to wake him up.' She jumps into the water, and shakes herself off next to him, soaking him in the process. 'TIRZA, WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP?' Tirza laughs, and so does Jenna. 'Grandpa, Duke asked me to get you. He is trying to get off the island.' Suddenly, Balto is fully awake, and shoots past the others to where they got told to meet Duke. He arrives there first, and sees Duke waiting on the ship. 'Balto, come on up boy, we're going home.' The others arrive and they set sail, going back home. 'Dad, I think I can see Nome, just over there.' Dingo looks at Zoë, and smiles. 'Yep, that's home. Come on guys.' He jumps into the water, followed by Colleen, Ralph, Kirby, Aleu, Dusty and the rest. They made it home and were greeted by their family.

 _ **Sorry for the sudden ending, but I've been getting some feedback from more experiences people. They like my stories, and have some positive feedback on my book, but they didn't like this story. I'll be making more stories soon and if you have any questions/ideas, please contact me using my e-mail**_ _ **realghostwolf55**_ _ **.**_


End file.
